Communication Break
by M14Mouse
Summary: :  Theo doesn't mind getting waking up for end of the world, someone dying, or something important like that…but this?  It could have waited until the morning.  Stupid Samurai Rangers


Communication Break

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo doesn't mind getting waking up for end of the world, someone dying, or something important like that…but this? It could have waited until the morning.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Theo groaned as he shook from his sleep.

Go away.

He curled himself into his pillows and blankets.

"Master Theo!"

Go away.

"Master Theo!"

He opened his eyes slowly and glared at the shape…or was it shapes? Hell if he knew…he just wanted it to go away.

"Master Theo!"

He groaned again.

"What?"

"You need to come with us. It is very important!" A voice…a female voice said.

He blinked as the shape turned into Emily and Kevin. He grumbled as he crawled out of bed.

"What is so important that you two had to wake me up?" He said as he stumbled to his feet.

"Sensei and Antonio are fighting. Mai, Jayden Mike are trying to break them up and calm them down. It isn't working," Emily said in a panic.

Who is Antonio? There wasn't any Antonio while he was there. Did someone adopt a puppy or something?

"He is the new guy," Kevin said with a cough.

Their sixth…just wonderful.

"Antonio is an awesome guy."

That is nice to know.

"You will like him!" Emily said.

He glared at them.

"Can you please help us?" Emily said with a pleading look.

Damn…yellows with their puppy dog looks. Fine…Fine!

"You are too awesome."

He felt Mike and Emily's hands on him then a light flashed before his eyes. Damn it…they didn't need to teleport him. He hated teleporting…it always made his stomach twisted and turned. He glanced around at the training ground.

"Sorry…but we don't have time," Emily said.

"They are really going at it, Master Theo," Kevin said.

He could hear the yelling from where they were.

"Come on."

They dragged to one of the room. Must they drag him everywhere? Honestly, he wasn't a human doll. Damn pushy rangers…he wondered if he was that bad with RJ and Swoop.

"Master Theo?" Emily said.

Yes?

"You know that you said that out loud,"

"So?"

"You are grumpy when you are half-asleep," Kevin said.

You think?

"You can go back to bed soon…we promise," Emily said.

He snorted. Don't make promises that you can't keep. He winced as Kevin opened the door and the light nearly blinded him. He blinked and covered his eyes against the light. When he was finally able to see, he saw the familiar faces and the new guy standing there and arguing.

Oh, will they just shut up already.

Jayden and Ji turned around and stared at him. The new guy…wait…he has a name…Antonio? Maybe…Andy?

"It is Antonio," the new guy said.

Nice to know.

"He is a little grumpy. We kind of woke him up," Kevin said.

Mike gave him an understanding look.

"Sorry, Master Theo."

"I would like get back to bed. By the spirits, what are you fighting about? You sound like a couple of cubs…you should know better," He said.

They look slightly guilty. Good.

"Well…this whole thing is just stupid, Master Theo. Antonio is improving as a Samurai and Sensei just needs to cut him some slack," Mike said angrily. His eye brow went up. Jayden looked equally upset which was strange. He was normally so even headed. His eyes darted to Ji to see his reaction.

"The mistakes that he is making are too costly. He nearly endangered you today," Ji said calmly. He wasn't fooled one bit.

"He is trying! He saved us!" Emily said.

"Beginner's luck."

"It wasn't beginner's luck! Sure, I am not great but luck had nothing to do with it!" Antonio said.

This wasn't going to solve anything. He doesn't have the time or the patience for it.

"ENOUGH!"

Jayden and the others stopped in the middle of their sentences and stared at him.

"This nonsense ends now."

Ji shifted uncomfortable in his spot. The others look ashamed slightly. They shouldn't be. They were standing up for a teammate. As much as Ji was a part of the team, he wasn't a ranger. That understanding was lost on him. He was going to have to explain it. He turned his attention to Antonio.

"Come here."

Antonio's eyes darted to Jayden to him then he slowly approached him.

"Kneed."

Antonio kneed to the ground. He put his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know you but I do know your teammates. There is a reason for you to be here. Welcome to the team."

Antonio's face blossomed into a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"But Theo…" Ji said.

"You and me will speak in private."

The rangers' faces turned into amazement. They didn't think that he would catch that. He smiled softly at Antino.

"It will be a long journey and it won't be easy. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He said as he removed his hands from Antonio's shoulders.

"Leave us, rangers. Me and Ji have much to discussed."

His eyes focused on Ji as the rangers left the room. Kevin was the last one to approach the door.

"I expect breakfast after this…and some tea."

Kevin smiled slightly.

"Understood, Master Theo."

"Dude…that guy is scary when he is sleepy," Antonio said.

He turned his attention away from Kevin to Ji. He understood where Ji was coming from. He has been there. He didn't trust Dom at first either but he turned into one of his dearest friends. It will take time and communication between both of them.

If they didn't kill each other first…

He sighed softly.

Some days…he should really question his desire to get out of bed.

End of Communication Break.

A/N: Another story to my crazy verse. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
